


Nothing Can Hide In This Dark

by tendocandy



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Heavy Angst, M/M, Mind Meld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 01:12:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19801645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tendocandy/pseuds/tendocandy
Summary: Captain and Lieutenant are tied together by pain they can share with no one, then Spock finds more pain, even closer...





	Nothing Can Hide In This Dark

Spock stood aside his captain before the ready room's view window, both quiet, contemplative. He found himself absently stroking at his chin again, freshly divested of the beard that had been his companion for the last several months.

"You could have kept it. You looked good with it." Pike's voice was barely more than a whisper, like he was afraid to break the calm between them.

"I know, but…" he shifted his gaze from the window to the floor, fingers still at his jaw. He saw Pike's hand come around his side, come up to land at his shoulder, where the comfortable weight settled with a squeeze. He stood there, accepting his captain's touch, unmoving. 

"You need to talk?" Pike's voice, even at a whisper, was weighty as well, and Spock had always enjoyed that. He shook his head in reply.

"We're past that, captain."

"Chris," Pike corrected.

Spock turned his gaze towards Pike, and seemed to take in again how their time on the Discovery had aged him. The silver had spread through his hair, claiming more of what was once a rich brown. It made Pike softer, in a way.

"Chris." 

Pike smiled as Spock said his name instead of his title, and his hand slid across the vulcan's shoulders to pull him closer. Spock let himself be pulled in, settling his face against Pike's neck as he returned the embrace. He could never place exactly what the older man smelled like, but it was a familiarity, home. Enterprise. He sank against Pike, eyes closed, arms wrapped around Pike's torso; warmth, affection, companion.

It was something only Pike would know.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The other thing only Pike would know was the heat and enthusiasm of the vulcan when he was sunk to the hilt. He would never have guessed that Spock preferred that Pike continue his command in bed as well, only occasionally taking the lead in their mutual pleasure. For one so publicly in control of every inch and wisp of self, Spock was wild, passionate, and vocal when Pike was between his thighs, repeatedly driving his weight and his science officer into the bed beneath them. 

More than once, Pike came away from their couplings bruised and cut from Spock's bites and fingers where the vulcan had lost control. It was never bad enough that Boyce ever gave him more than a raised eyebrow and a cluck of the tongue as he applied the tissue regenerator against Pike's skin, at least. 

Tonight was no different, though there was an undercut of melancholy and desperation stabbing through their kisses and touches, fingers entwined and wandering, Spock particularly fixated with keeping his fingers against Pike's face, his jawline, the base of his skull as Pike feasted on his lips. 

Then that gentle swing through his senses and the nudge at his subconscious; he barely had time to acknowledge Spock’s fingers at his temple, his cheek, his chin before suddenly, the vulcan was there, a presence in his head, accompanied by the echo of mirrored emotional ache… Spock cut through the tangle of mental threads that threatened to derail what should be a mutual release to ease the pain. Pike felt the ghost of Spock’s self settle against him in his mind, like a colored echo of multiple colors of light, pulling his own mental image into a hazy halo of sensation. He felt them both, from both their views. It was disorienting for a moment, but quickly felt right. He was wrapped in warmth, but their mutual heartbreaks seemed to amplify off each other, stabbing into Pike’s chest with increasing icy force.

Spock, however, was caught unaware by the wave of the future Pike held within him. The details of what waited there were laid bare and crystal clear, so sharp in detail he felt the cuts of the pain deep within his katra. He gasped, an already heavy boulder of grief in his soul pulled down further by this new pain, and he opened his eyes to Pike, his captain’s face damp with the tracks of unbidden tears, and he pulled his fingers away, stroking his captain’s skin as he clasped at his shoulders, pulling him closer as he pressed his forehead to Pike’s.

“. . . .Chris. . . . “ He barely breathed, afraid his voice would break if he spoke any louder. Pike hesitated at opening his eyes, to look up at his partner. “I’ll not let you suffer this alone.” Spock reached back and searched for one of Pike’s hands, wrapping their fingers together as Pike shifted, planting his face into the dip of Spock’s neck, lips against collarbone.

“That’s what I’m afraid of.”


End file.
